Problem: Evaluate $ab-0.5b$ when $a=1$ and $b=5$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ a= 1$ and $ b={5}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=} {a}{b} -0.5{b}$ $=( {1})({5}) -0.5({5})$ $=5-2.5$ $=2.5$